A Dangerous Type of Love
by WeasleyIsMyKing7
Summary: UNDER SIRIUS EDITING! Ron abuses Hermione but she's had enough. She goes to the Burrow hanging with baby Rose, only to find love with someone she never dreamed of. Rated M for Horrific Rape, Abuse, etc. I scared my self writing the 1st edited chapter. But After the 1st Chap, its rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't get your knickers in a twist, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is Going under some Sirius Editing. Updates will hopefully be daily/weekly.

(_**Flashback)**_

_**"Ron, I love you." "I love you too, Hermione." "Together forever?" "Together forever." He replied firmly, leaning down to capture her lips in his.**_

(_**Three years after the war, present time)**_

"Where's my food?" Ron staggered through the front door, clearly drunk.

"Right here Ronald." Hermione said pointing to the meal she had laid out on the coffee table, since Ron didn't like to sit in the kitchen.

"Steak? I told you I wanted chicken tonight! I don't want Steak! Why do you have to be so worthless! Always doing the wrong thing dammit! I'm Tired of this! I'm tired of wasting my money to pay for your food and clothes and that damn baby you had the nerve to give birth to! You can't even make a proper meal for me! Filthy mudblood." He then slapped her.

The abuse Hermione started after they got married around 2 and half years ago. Tonight wasn't nothing compared to the other times he hit her. He kicked her, beat her, and raped her continuously. He broke her wand, and forbid her to go anywhere but the Muggle market, under glamour charms to conceal her wounds, of course.

"I'm sorry Ron!" She pleaded, before it got worse. "I must have for-forgot. It's my fault. I'll order some chicken and get you so-some beer." She turned around and went in the direction of the kitchen.

"Come back!" He yelled. "I don't want a damn beer right now!" She walked back to him. "What do you want Ron?" she asked, avoiding his glare. He walked up to her, and reached for her shirt, ripping it off her, the buttons scattering everywhere. "R-Ron, not now." She pleaded. Hermione had seen this coming of course, whenever he called her the dreaded 'M' word, he always raped her.

"I'll do whatever I want! Your _mine_ Bitch!" He tore at her bra, her breasts exposed. He grabbed at them roughly. He pulled out his wand while roughly shoving her into their bedroom.

"Please, Ron!" Hermione sobbed. She didn't get raped by him often. Because she had sex with him a lot to appease him from raping her. But he seemed to enjoy causing her great pain during sex.

With the twitch of his wand he tied her to the four-post bed. Vanishing the rest of her clothes, and his in the process. He conjured a whip, not the usual sex whip that was just for fun sex, but a whip that was medieval looking. Hermione had never been tortured in sex other than when she was unwilling he wanted to hurt her, so she was surprised and scared. "Ron Please! No!" She screamed. And with that he whipped her. Thrusting himself into her, he whipped her repeatedly, marveling at the fact that he had power over her.

o-O-o

Hermione was in the bathtub, sobbing as she cleared blood off her. 'Why?' She thought. 'Why does he do this to me?' This was the worst thing Ron had done to her. She was bruised, bloodied and beaten. She had to escape. Ron left to go to the pub, maybe she could leave. She did have a spare wand. Getting out of the tub she dried off quickly and threw clothes on. She ran to the hall and to her bookcase. She had made a book safe before she got married and put a spare wand in there. She grabbed the book off the shelf and thrust it open. A wand, the first wand she had seen beside Ron's in a long time. She grabbed it and ran into baby Rose's room, where Rose was still asleep, as Ron had silencing charms on every room. She picked her up and clutched her wand to her chest. Destination. Determination and Deliberation. And with those three words in her mind. She apparated to the sitting room of the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have a better computer than I do. -_-**

**A/N: Chapter 2 Whoohoo! Nobody reviewed or anything but I don't care. **

_(Previously- _She picked her up and clutched her wand to her chest. Destination. Determination and Deliberation. And with those three words in her mind. She apparated to the sitting room of the Burrow.)

"Hermione!" "Hermione?" "Mione?!" Several voices, but the only one's she could make out well were Ginny and Harry's. She tumbled into their arms, as Mrs. Weasley had grabbed Rose before. "What Happened?" Ginny soothing voice washed over Hermione and she finally broke down. "Ron."

"Ron?" Mr. Weasley sounded furious. All the men, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Harry looked livid. Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Ginny looked as though they could burst into tears any second, seeing the shape Hermione was in.

"He-He _raped_ me." She sobbed. Everyone in the room gasped. "Don't make me go back to him! Please…" Hermione felt weak. She knew she looked like shit, and now she was pleading with them not to make her face _Ronald Weasley_. 5 Years ago, she would've despised herself for letting it get this bad.

But no, this Hermione had no pride left. She felt dirty, contaminated. Ginny was holding her, rocking her back and forth. Harry was nowhere in sight, neither was Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred or George.

"He hurts me. All the time. He hurts Rose. He-He He rapes me, but it was worse tonight." Hermione was clutching Ginny as though she was her only source of life. Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Ginny had all burst into tears earlier and they all wrapped their arms around Hermione.

Then, *_Crack* _they all whipped their heads to see a Healer. "Mr. Potter came and said that a girl had been injured?"

Then she saw Hermione. "Oh Dear. I'm afraid we'll have to take you to St. Mungo's." The Healer rushed to Hermione's side and with the blink of an eye, they were gone.

**Okay Guys, I have to say that this is the end of chapter 2, but the next chapter will be better I hope Oh and Also Everyone, I Just started reading a Fan fiction by the name of '****Aurelian' By BittyBlueEyes. It's a Dramione Fanfic that I'm rather fond of….it made me cry so hard **** Please read it! **** Thanks guys and I hope you had a wonderful spring break! **


	3. Authors Note!

Sorry Guys! I had an issue with attempted suicide last night so your going to have to wait a little longer for your chapter to be finished...I'm okay though...It's just that the One Person that I thought was my true friend just fucking killed me 3 times over by being a fake friend...so I'm sorry..You might have to wait until Wednsday :( 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Due to my Unfortunately bad Luck, I don't and most likely never will Ever own Harry Potter. **

**P.S. If anyone is up with kidnapping J.K. Rowling and forcing her to give away her rights, you know where to find me. Mwahaha! Just kidding! Or am I?**

**Authors Note: Sorry it's A LOT late **** But I Had the 'Incident' and I moved recently and I have No Internet here for now **** Stupid internet company. **

Hermione appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's, where 2 more Healers greeted them. They looked shock at the state Hermione was in, but they didn't question it, for which Hermione was glad.

They ushered Hermione into a room and made several examinations, gave her potions, and mostly healed her. It took almost an hour. Hermione thanked God for magic because in a Muggle hospital the most they would done in an hour is sew her up and give her pills.

When the Healers had gone Hermione just lay there, tears streaming down her face silently, as she wondered why nobody had visited her yet. She longed for the comfort of Harry, Ginny and the Rest of the Weasley's.

But as soon as she wished for them to be there, they were all suddenly there, pushing and shoving to get through the door first. "Hey-oomph!" Harry was pushed to the floor, glassed askew. Hermione giggled a tiny bit and Harry glared playfully at her as he pushed himself up off the floor. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley was the one that pushed Harry to the floor in her haste to get to Hermione, because within seconds she was there with Rose, bombarding Hermione with questions

. "Are you okay dear? How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Does it hurt? Do I need to get the Healer in here?"

She asked these questions so fast that it was basically a jumbled mess of words. "Oi Mum! Slow down, you're going to give the poor girl a heart attack!" Fred said. George snickered at the glare his mother gave Fred. "It's okay Fred; I'm fine though, honestly!" Hermione commented. "But….could you possibly bring me a few of my books?" she asked Mrs. Weasley. When Mrs. Weasley asked what books that Hermione needed she said. "Hogwarts, A History; Quidditch through the Ages and The Chronicles of Narnia-It's a Muggle book." She said.

She then noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Quidditch through The Ages?" George asked incredulously. "Yeah." She replied dumbly.

And that was that.

o-O-o

Almost everyone left after Hermione assured them that she was alright for the 10th time and after Mrs. Weasley had gone.

The only people left in the room were Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, and Hermione herself. There was a tense silence for a few minuetes until George pulled out a black Muggle magic stick and yelled "ABRACADABRA!" Which of course, was misheard by Ginny and she started to Panic until she saw the mischievous look on George's face. "Dammit George! You nearly gave me Heart Failure! Go take your jokes and fuck off!" she growled, but calmed down when Hermione said "It's a Muggle magic trick, Gin."

But she still glared at George. Then suddenly Hermione started laughing and then snorted. This caused Ginny to start Laughing. Then George and Fred. And Then Harry. Everyone's side's hurt, but they didn't care. Because as soon as Hermione laughed, they all knew that everything would be all right.

o-O-o

Hermione was discharged from St Mungo's 2 days later, and she went to the Burrow until she could find a suitable place for her and Rose. It turns out that before everyone came to visit her for the first time, they had cursed Ron so bad that he had to get medical treatment. And Ginny had collected all of Hermione and Rose's belonging's from Ron and Hermione's flat.

While Hermione was grateful to everyone she still couldn't help but feel like a burden. And she also flinched every time someone tried to touch her. It was probably a reflex by now. Still she saw the look of hurt on everyone's faces when they couldn't even touch her. For weeks she cried at night, when there was no chance of anyone hearing her. Then came the week that Fred blew up his and George's flat.

They came through the floo covered in some blood and ashes. They didn't look _too _bad, but they still looked like they needed a couple of good Healing spells. Mrs. Weasley got to work immediately, getting potions and her wand. While Hermione ran upstairs to get some wet cloths to clean them up.

When she got back down to the living room Mrs. Weasley was trying to clean up both of them, so Hermione took over Fred for her, and Mrs. Weasley smiled gratefully.

Fred tried to hide his look of pain when she started dabbing the cuts. "Oh I'm sorry Fred. Here, pinch me every time It hurts a lot." Fred just grimaced in return. 10 minutes and 20+ pinches later Hermione had declared Fred fully healed. Mrs. Weasley had finished with George not too long ago. And they were both watching Hermione as she Healed Fred. When she was done Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "You would be a fantastic Healer, Hermione." This of course, made Hermione blush beet red. "With a blush like that Hermione, you could be a Weasley." George piped, smirking when Hermione's blush reached her ears.

Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley, ignored George and went to clean Fred's blood off of her. As soon as Hermione got out of the shower, she dried off and went to hang her towel up in its normal spot. The door banged open and Hermione whipped around - with no clothes on- to see Fred Weasley gaping at her. "Out! OUT!" She shoved him out of the door and slammed it shut. Hermione then got dressed quickly and ran to bed.

Her cheeks flamed red the whole night.

**A/N: WOW. 1,006 words. Longest chapter yet! I made it extra-long to make up for my stupidity. :p But remember: There once was a Girl named Sue, Who didn't review, and she died tragically, wishing that she had, indeed, reviewed. (I didn't make up this rhyme, and I know it's horrid. Lol )**


End file.
